


1х03: Незамеченные (Undetected)

by Die_Melodie



Series: Зеро-Один на страже времени (Room Zero-One) - Сезон 1 [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Humor, Science Fiction, Series, Team Dynamics, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3166853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Die_Melodie/pseuds/Die_Melodie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- К нам поступило сообщение из Копенгагена. При раскопках церкви викингов на одном из скелетов были обнаружены золотые наручные часы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1х03: Незамеченные (Undetected)

**Author's Note:**

> Дисклеймер: клуб "Абсалон" в Копенгагене действительно существовал, как и церковь, внезапно найденная при раскопках. Остальное - вымысел.

Гроза, бушевавшая целый день, наконец успокоилась, и наступило долгожданное затишье. Убаюканные дождем, монахи спали, лишь брат Сигурд не спешил возвращаться в относительный уют собственной комнатушки. Он уже завершил привычный обход церкви, но собирался еще раз проверить сохранность сокровищницы, скрытой под половицами у алтаря. Это укрытие было весьма ненадежным, однако что-то – будь то страх перед Богом, воинская честь или нежелание порождать вражду в собственных рядах – удерживало братьев от того, чтобы запустить руку в тайник. До этого дня.  
Брат Сигурд нахмурился, вспомнив причудливый браслет, блеснувший на запястье брата Аннунда, когда тот воздел руки к небу во время вечерней молитвы. Брат Аннунд всегда был слаб к земным искушениям, они все это знали и закрывали глаза на его проступки, но если он отважился посягнуть на сокровищницу в доме Бога, сегодняшняя ночь была его последней под этой крышей.  
Опустив свечу на пол, брат Сигурд осторожно отогнул половицу и вытащил наружу шкатулку с драгоценностями. Она выглядела нетронутой, но это само по себе еще ничего не означало. Единственный ключ брат Сигурд носил на шее, никогда с ним не расставаясь, однако он хорошо знал, сколько существует разных способов открыть замок без ключа. Все они без исключения пришли к вере извилистыми путями, научившись многому по дороге.  
Он пересчитывал золотые украшения, когда в его восприятие опять вплелся звук дождя. Капли стучали по крыше церкви, все громче и...  
Сигурд вскочил на ноги как раз в ту секунду, когда сверху донесся громовой голос Олафа Краснобородого:  
\- Они идут!  
Он не потрудился закрыть шкатулку, прежде чем заткнуть ее обратно под половицу – в этом не было смысла, ее несложно было разрубить топором, если бы кто-то этого захотел. Люди на лошадях, стремительно приближавшиеся к церкви, этого наверняка хотели.  
За алтарем был спрятан меч. Это был хороший меч, принадлежавший еще отцу Сигурда и испытанный не в одном бою, и он, как и его хозяин, уже засиделся на одном месте. Брат Сигурд вытащил меч из ножен и взмахнул, рассекая воздух.  
Несколько человек, и брат Аннунд среди них, подпирали дверь деревянными лавками. Слава Господу, все вокруг было насквозь мокрым после дождя, исключая огонь из числа возможных опасностей – им нужно было только удержать противников за пределами церкви.  
Воинственный крик раздался снаружи. Крепче обхватив рукоять меча, брат Сигурд начал молиться.

***

\- Отведи локоть дальше и не задирай его так... Нет, не опускай. Держи ровно, вот так.  
Дэниел затаил дыхание и отпустил тетиву. Стрела плашмя ударилась о стену под мишенью и отскочила на пол.  
Свен хмыкнул.  
\- Еще раз.  
Вторая стрела успела выскользнуть у него из пальцев дважды, прежде чем Дэниел с ней справился. Он отвел локоть назад, насколько хватило сил, и приготовился...  
\- Ты целишься от глаза, - все так же спокойно сказал Свен. – Нужно целиться от подбородка.  
\- И почему ты мне об этом говоришь только сейчас?  
\- Надеялся, что ты инстинктивно поймешь. Стреляй, пока рука не задрожала.  
Сцепив зубы, он разжал пальцы. На этот раз стрела вонзилась в стену в десятке сантиметров от мишени.  
\- Уже лучше, - сказал Свен. – Скоро ты в нее попадешь.  
\- Ты хуже, чем Джо, - сообщил Дэниел, откладывая лук на стол. Его пальцы горели.  
Свен ухмыльнулся и не сказал ничего. Дэниел вздохнул как можно незаметнее и потер кончики пальцев. Если последний месяц чему-то его и научил, это тому, что пытаться разжалобить Свена было бесполезно. Кстати говоря...  
\- Это никогда не закончится, правда? – спросил он. – Я выучусь стрелять из лука – ты дашь мне в руки шпагу, или дубинку, или какой-нибудь бластер... Я думал, вы пацифисты.  
\- Так и есть, - Свен лениво пожал плечами. – Просто нужно быть готовым ко всему.  
\- К чему, к дуэли с Робином Гудом? Свен, меня никто не собирается отправлять на задания!  
\- Но ты ведь хочешь этого? А значит, нужно соответствовать требованиям. Если хочешь знать, я своего первого выхода в прошлое ждал полгода.  
\- Ого, - сказал Дэниел.  
Если что-то и объединяло членов его команды, кроме любви к растворимому кофе и саркастическому юмору, то это было полное нежелание делиться какой бы то ни было информацией, которую даже отдаленно можно было отнести к личной. Эти слова были, пожалуй, наибольшим, что Дэниел узнал о прошлом Свена за все время. А потом смысл сказанного до него дошел.  
\- Полгода? Что ты делал все это время?  
Свен пожал плечами.  
\- Тренировался.  
\- Ого, - повторил Дэниел. – Это значит, что мне придется тренироваться в два раза дольше?  
\- Возможно, - Свен опять ухмыльнулся. Иногда Дэниел его ненавидел. – Давай, бери лук. Чем раньше научишься, тем быстрее закончишь.  
Дэниел вздохнул и поднял лук.  
\- Почему ты думаешь, что меня вообще будут отправлять в прошлое?  
\- Да так: кое-что слышал, кое-что видел... – Свен сделал паузу на мгновение. – Ну и где твой локоть?

***  
\- Ммм, - рассеянно сказала Лаура, перебирая что-то в шкафчике. – Нет, я ничего об этом не слышала... Дани, ты не видел нигде пробирку с надписью «Возбудитель холеры»?  
Это говорило немало о буднях комнаты Зеро-Один – то, что Дэниел сказал просто:  
\- Спроси у Джо, он сегодня готовил кофе для Агнеты.  
Агнета была новеньким оператором, которую Шеф нанял после того, как Джо неделю таскался за ним, доказывая, что работать двенадцать через двенадцать часов не может быть полезно для организма. Агнета схватывала все на лету и готова была пахать по двадцать пять часов в сутки. Джо называл ее польской киберженщиной и лез их шкуры вон, чтобы вывести ее из себя. Польская киберженщина и бровью не вела.  
\- Они что-то опять не поделили? – Лаура прищурилась, разглядывая на свет какую-то бумагу с печатью.  
\- Понятия не имею. Кажется, она снова пила из его любимой кружки.  
\- Ну да, - пробормотала Лаура. – На его любимой кровати она тоже спала?  
Дэниел подавился воздухом.  
\- Спокойно, это шутка, - Лаура бросила на него взгляд из-за прямоугольных очков. – И пробирку я, кстати говоря, не теряла.  
\- Я догадался.  
Они сидели в молчании некоторое время – вернее, Дэниел сидел, а Лаура переставляла что-то с места на место. Она все время переставляла что-то с места на место. Большая часть ее работы, судя по тому, что видел Дэниел, состояла из этого.  
\- Ты когда-нибудь была в прошлом? – спросил он.  
\- Один раз.  
Он нахмурился.  
\- Почему только один?  
Не поворачиваясь к нему, Лаура передернула плечами.  
\- Так я сюда попала. Провалилась в окно, меня забрали, я попросила остаться. Медики нужны везде. С тех пор я здесь.  
За этим крылась какая-то история, но Дэниелу неловко было интересоваться, и он вовсе не был уверен, что имеет на это право. Он попытался было найти новую тему для разговора, чтобы избежать неловкой паузы, но, к счастью, Джо выбрал этот момент, чтобы распахнуть двери медпункта и объявить:  
\- Хорошие новости, нехакер. У нас чрезвычайная ситуация с викингами.

***

В офисе Шефа собралось все скандинавское отделение. Дэниел чувствовал себя немного не на своем месте, но Шеф не возразил против его присутствия, поэтому он просто занял свободный стул и постарался изобразить невозмутимость. На проекторе на стене красовалось нечто похожее на массовое захоронение.  
\- К нам поступило сообщение из Копенгагена, - без преамбулы сказал Шеф. – При раскопках церкви викингов на одном из скелетов были обнаружены золотые наручные часы.  
Кто-то сзади присвистнул.  
\- Скелет, согласно анализам, сохранился примерно с 13 века. Что касается часов... - изображение на проекторе сменилось, – то они принадлежат к модельному ряду, который выпускался компанией "Ролекс" в конце 80-х – начале 90-х годов 20 века. Здесь, как видите, небольшая неувязка.  
\- Зашибись, - вполголоса сказал Джо. – Мы можем их продать и построить новый офис.  
\- У нас пока что нет идей о том, как это могло произойти, - продолжил Шеф. – Все вы знаете, что в Копенгагене нет активных окон.  
\- Викинги много перемещались, - нерешительно сказала девушка, которую Дэниел пока не знал. – Может быть, тот человек пришел вместе с ними...  
\- Да, мы думали об этом. К сожалению, я пришел сюда как раз в конце 80-х, и я могу поручиться, что мы никогда не теряли никого в 13 веке, да и в любом другом веке, если уж на то пошло – ни в Дании, ни в соседних странах.  
\- Не считая того, что совершенно очевидно кого-то потеряли, - пробормотал Джо и повысил голос: - Он не мог каким-то образом проскользнуть мимо радаров? Техника в то время не могла быть настолько точной, как сейчас...  
\- Это пока единственный вариант, - согласился Шеф и обвел всех присутствующих внимательным взглядом из-под очков. – Для этого я и позвал вас всех. Нам нужны идеи.  
Идей было много. Дэниел услышал "Что если этот человек был уже мертв, когда провалился, и поэтому приборы его не зафиксировали?" и "А потом викинги таскали его труп за собой как талисман?", прежде чем Джо откашлялся и поднес руки рупором ко рту.  
\- Ребята, - сказал он. – Ребята. Приборы не зафиксировали его, на этом можно остановиться. С помощью наших данных мы уже не узнаем точную дату и время. Давайте, может быть, подумаем, что мы можем еще сделать?  
\- Часы, - сказал кто-то. – Разве они не показывают дату?  
\- Дату, когда они остановились, - ответил кто-то другой. – И без года.  
Дэниелу очень хотелось испытать озарение и внести в обсуждение что-то разумное. Но у него в голове не было ни одной стоящей идеи.  
\- Я считаю, мы тратим время ни на что, - сказал Свен, как обычно незаметно подкравшийся сзади. – Что вы думаете о том, чтобы попросить у Шефа разрешения отправиться на место и осмотреть все собственными глазами?  
Джо лучезарно улыбнулся.  
\- И в очередной раз Капитан Швеция предлагает наилучшие идеи. Пойдем, Флетчер, уж на такую-то миссию тебя должны отпустить. 

***

Черт возьми, в Копенгагене было холодно. Если Дэниелу казался невыносимо мерзким лондонский сентябрь, копенгагенский сентябрь отнял у него пальму первенства и еще наподдал под зад.  
\- Холодно, ковбой? – поинтересовался Джо. – Куртку одолжить?  
Дэниел взглянул на него – красные уши, волосы, стоящие дыбом от ветра – и сказал:  
\- Да, пожалуйста.  
Их гид по Копенгагену, Йоханна, рассмеялась. Она сегодня надела шорты, и не похоже было, чтобы это доставляло ей неудобство.  
\- Да ладно вам, здесь тепло, - сказала она и повернулась к Свену. – Ты точно сможешь общаться по-датски?  
\- Я много путешествовал, - коротко ответил тот. – Не переживай.  
Добраться до места назначения было не так просто. Отсутствие в Копенгагене активных окон означало и отсутствие безопасного места – таким обычно служило заброшенное здание неподалеку, через которое можно было перемещаться, не опасаясь быть замеченными. Они провели несколько минут, пристально изучая Гугл-карты, прежде чем Йоханна вздохнула и сказала:  
\- Моего брата в это время никогда не бывает дома.  
И после этого им пришлось пройти через весь Копенгаген, чтобы попасть от квартиры брата Йоханны к месту раскопок. Через огромную площадь, полную по-европейски старо выглядящих зданий, мимо отеля, больше похожего на дом какого-нибудь короля, они вышли на широкую улицу, которую Йоханна назвала главным туристическим центром города. Она упомянула и название, но таких звуков Дэниел не то, что воспроизвести, даже разобрать не мог.  
\- А еще, - сообщила Йоханна, - это самая длинная пешеходная торговая зона в Европе.  
\- Здорово, - без особого энтузиазма отозвался Дэниел. – Можно, я куплю шарф?  
Они прошли, наверное, с полкилометра, прежде чем свернуть в арку между двумя магазинами. Во дворе, открывшемся им, полно было сложных археологических принадлежностей, людей в неоново-зеленых форменных штанах, и явно недостаточно скелетов. Один из неоновых людей при виде гостей оторвался от своего занятия и подошел, обращаясь к Йоханне и Свену на непонятном языке.  
\- По-моему, в нас с тобой что-то выдает иностранцев, - сказал Джо ему на ухо.  
Дэниел засунул руки глубже в карманы пальто.  
\- Даже не представляю, что.  
\- Он говорит, что находка хранится в изолированном месте, - перевела Йоханна. – Если мы очень хотим, то он нас проводит.  
Джо кивнул.  
\- Это было бы неплохо.  
Свен покачал головой.  
\- Я останусь здесь. У меня есть пара вопросов.  
\- И я, - сказал Дэниел. Какой бы заманчивой не была перспектива погреться, он не мог себе представить, что ему может сказать древний скелет, пусть даже и с золотыми часами на руке.  
Они разделились: Джо и Йоханна ушли куда-то с новоиспеченным проводником, а Дэниел и Свен остались беседовать с другими археологами. Вернее, Свен остался беседовать, подбирая слова не без усилий, а Дэниел – стоять рядом с серьезным видом.  
\- Эта церковь была построена в 1160 году, - сказал Свен, когда девушка в толстых очках закончила отвечать на его вопросы. – Она просуществовала до начала 16 века и была снесена в процессе Реформации. А последним, что находилось на этой территории, был ночной клуб, который закрыли в 90-х.  
Чем это может помочь, Дэниел сказать затруднялся, но в любом случае больше ничего им узнать не удалось. Вскоре вернулись Йоханна и Джо, тоже выглядящие не слишком воодушевленными.  
\- Все то же самое, - сказала Йоханна. – Скелет мужчины, одного возраста с другими в захоронении. Следов одежды не осталось, но он похоронен на церковном кладбище, так что можно предположить, что это монах. Если это наш путешественник, то он хорошо прижился в прошлом, - она задумалась на мгновение. – На часах дата 10 октября, но они могли остановиться когда угодно.  
\- Это на самом деле "Ролекс"? – спросил Дэниел.  
\- Ну, я не специалист, - она передернула плечами. – Но наши друзья говорят, это настоящее золото.  
\- Я просто подумал... – Дэниел огляделся по сторонам и понизил голос на всякий случай: - Если это богатый человек, то его исчезновение никак не могло остаться незамеченным, верно? Здесь были какие-то случаи... не знаю, похищения?  
Йоханна задумалась и медленно покачала головой.  
\- Я не помню ни о чем таком, но я была девочкой в 90-х. Стоит поискать об этом информацию.  
Свен согласно кивнул. Джо ухмыльнулся и хлопнул Дэниела по плечу.  
\- Хорошая мысль, ковбой. Может быть, я даже сам куплю тебе тот шарф.

***

\- Ничего, - сказала Йоханна, отталкиваясь от стола. Стул на колесиках развернулся к остальным, и она скрестила руки на груди. – Я уже просмотрела новости со всей Дании, начиная с 1985 года: никаких сообщений о пропавших политиках, банкирах или актерах.  
\- Значит, обычный человек с часами "Ролекс", - сказал Свен. – Сообщения об обычных пропавших людях ты можешь найти?  
Она покачала головой.  
\- За то время? Онлайн этой информации точно нет. Теоретически...  
Ее слова прервала сирена, извещавшая об активации окна. Дэниел шлепнул руку на кнопку громкой связи.  
\- Зеро-Один вызывает, - сказал он. – Активация в...  
Красная точка погасла.  
\- Отмена, - не без облегчения сказал он. – Просто вспышка. Возвращайтесь к своим делам.  
\- Это еще что? – спросила Агнета, когда он выключил громкую связь.  
\- Вспышка, - повторил Дэниел. – Случаются иногда. Окно обычно остается активным по меньшей мере полчаса, но если...  
\- Нет, я знаю, - нетерпеливо сказала Агнета. – Но это было на территории, где нет окна. Ты не заметил?  
\- Да, такое тоже часто... – Дэниел осекся. – Ребята?  
Джо уже кивал.  
\- Да, да, должно быть, именно так все и было. Поверить не могу, что никто не подумал об этом раньше... Дэн, записи?  
Ему не обязательно было говорить: Дэниел уже открывал папку с логами всех событий за последние двадцать пять лет.  
\- Что происходит? – непонимающе спросила Агнета, переводя взгляд с одного из них на другого.  
\- Мы пытались понять, каким образом человек смог проскочить в прошлое мимо радара, - пояснила Йоханна, заглядывая Дэниелу через плечо. – "Каким образом" это все равно не объясняет, но мы можем по крайней мере узнать, когда и где именно это произошло.  
"Копенгаген", ввел Дэниел в поле поиска, и после короткого размышления компьютер выплюнул один документ. 1994 год.  
\- Была вспышка, - сказал он, просматривая лог. – 28 августа, 00:42 часа. Она продлилась... две секунды. Координаты...  
Он вставил данные из лога в поиск по карте, и на глазах у команды, сгрудившейся за пультом, картинка на экране начала увеличиваться до тех пор, пока не стали видны знакомые строения.  
\- Свен? – медленно сказал Дэниел. – Что ты там говорил насчет клуба?

***

\- Как же я люблю свою работу! – с чувством сказала Йоханна, встряхивая распущенными волосами.  
И без того довольно высокая, она надела туфли на головокружительной шпильке, которые делали ее почти одного роста со Свеном. Мини-юбка металлического голубого цвета, короткая майка и ярко-красная помада довершали образ. Она выглядела сногсшибательно и в то же время комично. Дэниел не знал, куда девать глаза, когда его взгляд падал на нее.  
Сам он выбрал для сегодняшней вылазки простые джинсы и клетчатую рубашку универсального покроя, рассудив, что они должны были выглядеть столь же органично двадцать лет назад. Потертые кеды и яркая футболка Джо тоже не слишком отличались от его ежедневного облика, разве что в джинсах было больше дыр. Свен был одет как викинг, включительно с рогатым шлемом.  
(- Это был подарок, - пояснил он, когда Дэниел чуть не выпал из кресла при его появлении.  
\- Не слушай его, - театральным шепотом сказал Джо. – На самом деле Свена мы забрали с корабля викингов. Первое время он думал, что попал в Вальгаллу).  
\- Агнета, мы готовы, - сказал Свен, поднимая голову к потолку.  
\- Выпускаю, - донесся голос из динамика.  
С привычным тихим шипением двери перед ними раскрылись, являя взору темный и безлюдный переулок.  
\- Добро пожаловать в прошлое, - констатировала Йоханна. – Ну что, мальчики, оттянемся как следует?  
Запах мусора и мочи был, кажется, универсальным для безлюдных переулков, в каком месте и времени они бы ни находились.  
\- За мной, - скомандовал Свен и первым вывернул на уже знакомую широкую улицу. В прошлом она выглядела далеко не так ухоженно, как в настоящем, но была тем не менее узнаваема.  
Случайные прохожие провожали их любопытными взглядами. Они все выглядели как персонажи сериалов, которые в детстве смотрели его сестры: мужчины в мешковатой одежде и девушки в смелых мини. Дэниел огляделся по сторонам: манекены в витринах магазинов демонстрировали все те же наряды, только более блестящие. Он рассеянно подумал, что надо бы купить в одном из этих магазинов сувенир из прошлого. Только с обменом валют могла возникнуть проблема...  
\- Все помнят, для чего мы здесь? – сказал Свен.  
\- Веселиться так, будто на дворе 1994? – откликнулся Джо.  
Проигнорировав это, Свен продолжил:  
\- Как только окно откроется, приборы его зафиксируют, но до того у нас не будет никакой возможности узнать, в каком именно уголке клуба это произойдет. Вспышка продлится две секунды. Задержать объект мы в любом случае не успеем, наша задача – записать координаты и отправиться за ним. Пока я прыгаю в прошлое, Дэниел, Джо и Йоханна контролируют ситуацию в настоящем. Скорей всего, понадобится массовая коррекция памяти. Дэн, ты уверен, что сможешь это сделать?  
Дэниел уверен не был, но сомневался, что остальные будут рады это слышать.  
\- Да, - сказал он.  
\- Ты знаешь, что мне это не нравится, - Джо покачал головой.  
\- Да, знаю. Но это лучший сценарий. Сотрите как можно меньше времени – если они и заметят вмешательство, то обвинят алкоголь, - Свен помедлил, пропуская мимо другую, не совсем трезвую компанию. – На той стороне я заберу человека, но оставлю часы. То, что они были найдены – уже факт истории, который нельзя менять.  
\- Хочу посмотреть, как ты объясняешь парню, что его "Ролекс" теперь принадлежит истории, - сказала Йоханна.  
\- Я запишу этот разговор для тебя на камеру, - пообещал он.

***  
Охранник в клубе отказался впускать Свена, пока тот не снял шлем и не оставил при входе. Только после этого с неохотным кивком он пропустил всю их компанию внутрь.  
\- Упрямый баран, - сквозь зубы сказал Свен.  
\- Как ты объяснил свой наряд? – поинтересовался Джо.  
\- Сказал, что работаю тут неподалеку зазывалой.  
В прошлой жизни Дэниел не так уж часто бывал в клубах. Громкая музыка, неестественное освещение, куча людей – он никогда не был большим поклонником всего этого, предпочитал другие виды отдыха. Но на этой работе, так уж сложилось, прошлое он пока что познавал сквозь клубы, и это оказалось куда веселей, чем он мог себе представить раньше.  
Они заняли места, дававшие хороший обзор. Йоханна, опустив на стол сумочку, решительно сказала:  
\- У нас есть полтора часа до зафиксированного времени. Вы как хотите, а я пойду танцевать.  
Не дожидаясь возражений, она растворилась в толпе, очень быстро как для девушки ее роста.  
\- Я, пожалуй, тоже пойду, - сказал Джо, поднимаясь на ноги. – Флетчер, ты как?  
Умение танцевать в список его талантов не входило.  
\- Нет, спасибо, я останусь.  
Пожав плечами, Джо тоже удалился, оставляя их со Свеном вдвоем. Свен незамедлительно извлек свой планшет и замаскировал его неизвестно откуда взявшейся газетой. Никто не уделял ему особого внимания, невзирая на костюм: многие в зале были одеты еще более странно.  
\- Думаю, что буду прыгать по старой традиции через уборную. Нужно только, чтобы кто-то не подпускал свидетелей.  
\- Разве не опасно делать это в одиночку? – спросил Дэниел. На его памяти в прошлое всегда отправлялись как минимум по двое.  
Свен передернул плечами.  
\- Я просто возьму его и прыгну обратно.  
Дэниелу не казалось, что это просто.  
\- Это церковь, полная викингов, - напомнил он.  
\- Ключевое слово здесь "церковь". Слушай, Дэн, - он вздохнул. – Я ценю твое беспокойство, но там не будет ничего такого, с чем я не смогу справиться. Это далеко не самая опасная ситуация, в которой я бывал, даже на этой работе.  
В этом он не сомневался.  
\- Какое у тебя звание?  
Это была резкая перемена темы, но Дэниел не думал, что Свен возражает. Они уже обсудили план действий на сегодня вдоль и поперек.  
\- Полковник.  
\- О, - он поводил пальцем по столу. – Мой бывший лучший друг пошел в армию сразу после школы. Он был в Афганистане... кажется.  
"Кажется", потому что они не общались с самого окончания школы, и даже дольше. Пока Дэниел корпел над учебниками и вместе с Кэролайн смотрел фильмы о войне, Макс сражался в настоящих горячих точках. Дэниел тогда убрал его из друзей на Фейсбуке и удалил номер из телефона, потому что если он не знал, жив ли Макс, то не мог узнать и о его смерти.  
\- Я тоже был там, - сказал Свен, - правда, вряд ли в то же самое время.  
Дэниел решительно наступил на горло как всегда некстати проснувшейся совести и спросил:  
\- Почему ты решил уйти?  
Свен пожал плечами.  
\- Контракт закончился, меня позвали. Когда тебе предлагают такую работу, глупо отказываться.  
Он кивнул и задумался о том, стоит ли задавать следующий вопрос. Свен вряд ли мог на него ответить, но все же...  
\- Я не понимаю, что особенного во мне.  
В ответ на вопросительно поднятые брови он продолжил, слегка запинаясь:  
\- Если даже ты, полковник армии, после Афганистана полгода ждал полевых заданий, то что я тут делаю? Я не военный, не полицейский – просто вчерашний студент из Штатов. Не гений, ничего в этом роде. По-хорошему меня здесь вообще не должно быть: здесь в европейском офисе, не говоря уже о здесь в прошлом.  
Сказанная вслух, эта мысль звучала даже логичнее, чем у него в голове. Дэниел вздохнул. Любой другой человек на его месте радовался бы своему везению.  
\- Ладно, забудь.  
Свен наградил его долгим взглядом.  
\- Как скажешь. Доставай свой планшет, давай еще раз пройдемся по коррекции памяти.

***

Полтора часа спустя они воссоединились и расположились за столом, напряженно изучая все четыре стороны зала.  
\- Вижу парня, у которого что-то золотое на руке, - сказала Йоханна. – В одиннадцати часах от меня.  
\- Я вижу троих, - отозвался Джо. – Это нам не поможет.  
Через плечо Йоханны Дэниел сам успел заметить двоих мужчин с золотыми часами. "Ролекс" это или не "Ролекс", он не сумел бы определить, даже стоя вплотную.  
\- Внимание, - сказал Свен. – Три... два...  
Его планшет ожил: на примитивной карте помещения появилось крошечное красное пятно в нижней части. Оно было отделено от остальной части зала полупрозрачной стеной.  
\- Туалет! – Йоханна вскочила на ноги.  
Их две секунды прошли, но это уже не имело значения.  
Они, должно быть, являли собой странное зрелище – три парня, один из них в костюме викинга, и девушка на огромных каблуках, наперегонки мчащиеся в мужской туалет – но никто не успел их остановить, если собирался. Свен распахнул дверь.  
Мужчина, намыливающий руки у раковины, моргнул на них расфокусированным взглядом и покачнулся на ногах.  
Йоханна быстро задала ему какой-то вопрос, на что тот непонимающе нахмурился. Она обвела рукой крошечное помещение, говоря что-то по-датски, но мужчина только покачал головой.  
\- Как по-вашему, - спросил Джо. – Этот товарищ достаточно пьян, чтобы не заметить, как рядом с ним кто-то провалился?  
Дэниел не был в этом уверен.  
\- Не понимаю, - сказал он. – Мы же все видели: это было здесь.  
\- Да, - согласился Джо и рассеянно сказал по-английски, обращаясь к мужчине: - У тебя ширинка расстегнута, парень.  
Тот, очевидно, что-то понял, потому что глянул вниз. Потом озадаченно наморщил лоб и, забыв про не застегнутые брюки, поднял обе руки перед собой, разглядывая их будто впервые. Он пробормотал что-то по-датски.  
\- Хм, - сказала Йоханна. – Он говорит: "Где мои часы?"  
Голос мужчины поднялся в панике. Он бросил взгляд на кран, из которого все еще лилась вода, и похлопал по пустой раковине, будто не доверял собственным глазам. Дэниел и остальные молча наблюдали, как он плюхнулся на колени прямо на грязный пол, заглядывая под кабинки.  
\- Вы думаете о том же, о чем и я?  
Дэниел не был в этом уверен. Так он и сказал. Джо пояснил:  
\- Приборы не зафиксировали перемещение человека, потому что человека не было. Он, должно быть, положил свои часы мимо раковины, или случайно смахнул их...  
\- Мы ему скажем? – поинтересовалась Йоханна, не сводя взгляда с его пятой точки.  
\- Думаю, не стоит, - Джо ухмыльнулся. – Не могу себе представить, чтобы это хорошо закончилось.  
Дэниел бросил взгляд на Свена. Тот пожал плечами.  
\- Я согласен. Расходимся, пока охрана не обратила внимания. Мне нужно еще забрать у них свой шлем...

***

Намного позже, после того, как нападение было отбито, тела погибших вынесены из церкви и наиболее серьезные раны перевязаны, брат Сигурд очутился рядом с братом Аннундом среди тех, кто разбирал обломки алтаря. Брат Аннунд засучил рукава, и золотой браслет вновь блеснул, притягивая к себе взгляд.  
\- Красивая вещица, - сказал брат Сигурд.  
Брат Аннунд глянул на него так, будто видел все его мысли, и ударил топором по уцелевшему куску мрамора, слишком тяжелому для того, чтобы просто отодвинуть в сторону.  
\- Нашел на днях, - отрывисто сказал он. – На огороде за церковью, прямо посреди грядки. Не знаю, откуда оно взялось. Может, это Божий дар?  
\- Господь не дарует ценностей земных, - возразил брат Сигурд.  
\- А чье оно тогда? Не мое, не твое, не других братьев. В сокровищнице такого не было никогда. Посмотри сам.  
Брат Аннунд опустил топор на землю и сунул ему под нос покрытую засохшей кровью руку. Браслет и впрямь был диковинным: в центре красовалось какое-то причудливое украшение, не похожее ни на драгоценный камень, ни на что-либо иное, что брат Сигурд в своей жизни видел. В шкатулке такого точно не встречалось.  
\- Теперь видишь? – брат Аннунд огляделся и понизил голос. – И еще, когда вокруг тихо, оно звуки издает. Ты когда-то о таком слыхал?  
Брат Сигурд покачал головой.  
\- Вот, - удовлетворенно сказал брат Аннунд. – Не из нашего мира эта штука. А раз так, то чем ей еще быть, если не Божьим даром?  
Искушением от дьявола, хотел было сказать брат Сигурд. Дабы душами раскаявшихся грешников вновь завладела алчность. Но в глубине души шевельнулась мысль: а что если правда? Что если Господь им, раскаявшимся грешникам, покровительствует? То, что они выстояли сегодня, было не меньше, чем чудом. Может быть, не будь этого браслета, все бы полегли под мечами язычников.  
\- В сокровищницу? – спросил брат Аннунд, потирая край браслета.  
Брат Сигурд взглянул на него еще раз, потом на других людей, окружавших их – грязных, окровавленных, но живых – и вздохнул.  
\- Нет. Оставь себе.

***

\- Таким образом, - вслух проговорил Джо, быстро печатая на клавиатуре. – За две секунды, которые длилась вспышка, часы, упавшие с раковины, успели попасть в крошечное окно и перенестись в 13 век, что делает их владельца самым огромным неудачником на планете... Нет, эту часть лучше удалить.  
Дэниел улыбнулся и отвернулся, склоняясь над собственным ноутбуком.  
"Привет, Кэролайн", напечатал он. "Сегодня мы были в Копенгагене на раскопках древней церкви, а потом заглянули в клуб по соседству..."  
\- Эй, - негромко сказал Свен. – Дэн. Жаль, что твоя первая официальная вылазка так неинтересно закончилось.  
\- Да нет, - сказал Дэниел. – Все было отлично, правда.  
По крайней мере у него теперь был шарф из 1994 года.

ПРОДОЛЖЕНИЕ СЛЕДУЕТ

**Author's Note:**

> В следующей серии:
> 
>  
> 
> Город мог спать спокойно, пока Серый был на страже: мимо него ни одна собака не могла просочиться... Кто родину защищает, тому по делам воздастся. 
> 
> \- Объект вооружен, он расстрелял двоих на другой стороне.
> 
> Инструкция путешественника во времени, пункт 7: в случае, если человек, провалившись в прошлое, совершает там действие, потенциально способное повлиять на ход истории, такого человека не следует возвращать в настоящее, а вместе этого предпринять меры по предотвращению ситуации. 
> 
>  
> 
> Оставайтесь на связи для серии 1х04


End file.
